


Cold

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cold

Here you are  
With broken heart  
Again  
Screw you life  
It seems to like  
This little game

You want so badly  
Somebody  
To hold your hand  
So here you are  
On streets for fuck  
Again

 

Cold head  
Cold heart  
Warm body near  
Don't know  
His name  
Don't wanna hear

Crying to pillow  
Trying not to  
Wake him up  
You wanna so badly  
Somebody...  
So search for fuck

 

And when someone  
Tell you  
I want you near  
You are so happy  
You are so badly  
Beliving him

And when he hurt you  
You even don't  
Try to protect  
That what one day ago  
Supossed be you

And you're bleeding   
Inside  
And you're on streets  
Because you want somebody  
Even on sheets

Cold heart  
Cold head  
Near body warm  
You try to  
Just warm you up  
But you're freesing

Crying to pillow  
Want to know  
How it feels  
To be loved one


End file.
